Caller identification services are ubiquitous in the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Typically, the caller identification services in the PSTN include a caller's ten-digit telephone number and in, some cases, up to thirteen text characters for a name. While this information is useful, it is limited in helping a user identify the caller. Further, the PSTN does not provide a way of storing or retrieving additional information about the caller.
Some Internet Protocol (IP) telephone systems have begun to include additional information. For example, one system can link a caller's name from a caller identification log with an entry in the user's electronic address book, if available. After the call has registered in the call log, the user can click on the caller's name to find out additional contact information, e.g., the caller's address or email address. This system is limited because it is only provided upon request by the user. Further, this system requires a user to be logged into a web site. Additionally, this current system is limited in the type and amount of information that is stored and retrievable.